masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Eva Coré (Mass Effect 3)
Eva Coré is a doctor and recent addition to the science team studying the Prothean Archive on Mars. __TOC__ Mars Eva Coré arrives at the Mars facility one week prior to the Reaper invasion of Earth. After fleeing Earth, Commander Shepard is ordered by Admiral Hackett to head to Mars to retrieve intel from Liara T'Soni and the team studying the Prothean Archives before humanity loses control of the Sol system. Shepard and crew discover upon landing that Cerberus had arrived and commandeered the site. Considering it would have taken nothing less than a battalion to take the facility, both team members and Liara conclude that a mole must have been involved. After fighting their way through the facility and reaching a security terminal, the team discovers that Dr. Eva is the suspected Cerberus infiltrator who enabled the disposal of the Mars research team. She takes charge of the Cerberus ground troops on-site and begins to download and erase the Prothean data in the archives. Ashley/Kaidan soon discover Eva in a terminal booth inside the archives, amid a projection of Crucible schematics. The woman disables her Alliance adversary with a kick before destroying the console linked to the Prothean cache. She leads the team on a chase through the station, and manages to secure a ride on a Cerberus shuttle. James Vega, who had been ordered back to the squad's own shuttle by Shepard after meeting up with Liara, prevents her escape by crashing the Normandy's shuttle into hers. As the team begins to pick themselves up from the aftermath, with Ashley/Kaidan picking up Liara, Coré emerges from the inferno of the shuttle crash, revealing that she is not human, but a gynoid infiltration unit controlled by the Illusive Man. Ashley/Kaidan attempts to take care of the unit, but ends up being grabbed by the helmet. Eva attempts to kill them after contacting the Illusive Man for orders, resulting in critical injuries for the Virmire survivor. After incapacitating the squadmate, the unit turns on Shepard, who pulls out a pistol and takes down the drone. If Shepard does not shoot down Eva before she reaches them, Shepard will be knocked to the ground. Before they can counter-attack, Eva will generate an omni-blade and stab Shepard in the face, resulting in an instant fatality. As an alternate instant fatality, she will jump on Shepard's face with both her feet, crushing it. Capabilities Offensive: During the chase, Eva may use Incinerate to slow the player down. She also possesses a Shuriken SMG and will stop to fire from cover several times during the chase, resuming flight when the player has returned fire or has gotten too close. Defensive: Eva is fast and agile. Her shields rapidly regenerate, preventing any health damage from being inflicted by the player until the confrontation at the end of the chase. Even if the player somehow depletes all of Eva's shields, she will simply use Shield Boost to instantly regenerate them, making even so much as one hit on her health bar nearly impossible. Tactics *Since Eva cannot be killed during the chase sequence, the simplest tactic is to pursue her without bothering to use weapons or powers. The most that weapons can do is whittle down her shields, and she is immune to many powers. Attempting to use either to attack her anyway only slows the player down. *Be careful when running behind Eva, especially during the first part of the chase since she has a habit of launching Incinerate directly behind her, surely hitting you if you are close and directly behind her. *Keeping up with Eva is a trivial task for a Vanguard, as Biotic Charge will instantly catch the player up to her, even on a ladder (though still without inflicting appreciable damage). The only real "trick" is to keep her in line of sight in order for the power to work. *There will come a final moment when the only way to kill her is using weapon fire as she is immune to biotic attacks. If you are playing a biotic make sure you resist the urge to use biotic abilities during the slow motion cut scene and just use the pistol to shoot and finish her off. * the following pistols as they will not kill Eva in time: M-77 Paladin, Scorpion, Acolyte, Executioner Pistol. Switch to other pistols when you find the weapon bench, or, at the final opportunity to do so, the menu that pops up when you get the M-15 Vindicator before the door to the Archives. Normandy On Shepard's orders, Vega shoulders Eva's charred body and takes it back with them to the Normandy, where it's deposited in the AI Core room on Deck Three for study. The Normandy starts malfunctioning soon after, sometime during the mission to retrieve the turian primarch from Menae. EDI walks out of the AI Core wearing Eva Coré's renovated body after the mission, explaining to Shepard what transpired. EDI was in the process of analyzing the unit for data on the Prothean device when she accidentally triggered a backup power source and CPU. Eva violently resisted EDI, and the whole process of subduing Eva was the cause of the ship-wide fluctuations as well as a fire in the AI Core. Cerberus Base While browsing video files in the Cerberus base, Shepard discovers that Eva was made to be a successor to EDI, but rather than being able to think for herself, Eva would be designed to be intensely loyal to Cerberus. Trivia *The unit may be named after the Illusive Man's late acquaintance, Eva Coré. *Eva's outfit bears clear similarities to Miranda Lawson's outfit and can be selected as an alternate appearance by EDI. *The Alliance Infiltration Unit Infiltrator in Mass Effect 3's multiplayer mode is modeled after Eva. fr:EVA Category:Characters Category:Artificial Intelligence